Crimson Day
by stellabellaa
Summary: Best friends since birth then one day she leaves without a trace. 10 years later she's back but she didn't come back alone. [[A/U-OOC-HEA]] *Re-worked*
1. Chapter 1

"Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched. I didn't even want to bring you with me but my mother threw you at me. We are not together so don't act like you're with me." I explain to Selina, the girl my mother insisted I bring to this damn charity event she's hosting. She scoots away from me placing her hands in her lap. The drive to the Hotel is quick and painless and thankfully silent. The valet opens the door for me to step out and my good manners take over as I extend my hand to her but that's as far as that goes. We walk side by side up the stairs ignoring the red carpet with photogs. Inside everyone is playing nice like they give a shit about each other. All they care is who has the most money and who is the top dog. Everyone here knows its me and they all show it by kissing my ass.

"Darling you made it." Grace greets me with a kiss on the cheek and engulfs Selina in a hug.

"Yes well I had no choice." I mumble.

"You two look so good together."

"Yea whatever I have to go." I reply storming off with my mother calling out my name. It's bad enough that I have to attend this event but then she drops this Selina in my lap as my date, it's too much shit for me to handle. I spot my sister sitting at what I assume is our table talking to her friends which annoy me so I start walking around, few men stop to chat but I'm not paying much attention to them when I see her. I haven't seen her in years, since we were in high school. She's a vision in her curve hugging red dress, god I've missed her. With my eyes locked on her I walk over to her ignoring everyone who tries to talk to me. Her eyes lock on mine and the smile she had while talking to her friends fades the closer I get.

"Hey." I breathlessly say and her friends scatter leaving us alone. She's really here, not a figment of my imagination but here in the flesh."Can I get a hug?" Her brows furrow in confusion.

" A hug? Last time I did, I ended up with stitches." I inwardly cringe thinking back to that. I pushed her so hard she flew across the room and banged her head on the corner of a table.

"Hey Ana come here." A voice says from behind and he grabs her hand pulling her away and they disappear into the crowd.

**ANA-**

I feel bad for letting Trev take me away from Christian since there's a lot I need to tell him but I'm playing match-maker for my best friend Trev and it seems he has his sights on my cousin Cooper. After a quick introduction they head out to the back of the room and I find Lexie dacing alone.

"So what did Grey want?" She says as I join her, I shrug and lead her into a Waltz."I thought he was going to pummel Trev with how he was glaring at him. I don't think he heard a word his father said." I shake my head and continue dancing, smiling and laughing with the other people. Lexie rambles on about her Vegas trip and her latest fight with her boyfriend when I spot Mia sitting all gloomy at her table.

"Let's go talk to Mia. About a few years after you left she became a recluse but I think it has something to do with her mother not letting her do anything. Poor girl is being controlled by Grace." Lexie says as we walk over to her table.

"Hey Mia." She looks shocked to see me but smiles.

"Do you want to dance with us?" Lexie inquires, she eyes light up but then fade when we hear her mothers voice.

"Anastasia, Alexandria, how nice to see you. I guess the rumors are true, you are back." Both Lexie and I scowl at the mention of our full name.

"Mrs. Grey how lovely you look for a woman of _your age_ today." Lexie responds in true bitch mode. This is why I love my cousin. Grace was never like this, she used to adore us then one day that all changed, now its like we're the enemy. She gives Lexie a disgusted look and places a protective hand on Mia's shoulder and pushes forward a timid looking redhead.

"This is Selina, Christian's date." She says in my direction and I don't understand why. Selina looks me over as if assessing an enemy, she opens her mouth but she's interrupted.

"Ana, Lexie there you are." I hear my mother say from behind us.

"Carla dear how are you?" Grace's attitude changes but still giving us the cold shoulder.

"What are you ladies talking about." My fathers baritone voice cuts through the tension. "Who is this young lady?" He asks talking about Selina.

"Selina, Christian's date."

"Where is that boy of yours?" My father asks and right on cue he shows up.

"Right here Sir." Christian says right on cue.

"How's that company going for you son?"

"Good, growing rapidly. Do you mind if I dance with your daughter?" My dad looks over to me but agrees and Christian leads me out to the dance floor.

"Finally I get you alone." He whispers against my temple holding me tightly as if I'll disappear again.

"So now what?" I murmur leaning into him and inhaling the scent I longed for.

"I just want to talk. I've missed you Ana. it's been years, where did you go? no one would tell me where and I couldn't find you with my dads resources, you disappeared on me." He rambles on, I mentally prepared myself for this but hearing the agony in his voice kills me.

"Christian...- I start when I see Cooper who is running at full speed towards us, he mouths 'later' to me and points behind him where a disheveled Trev follows. "Excuse me." Christian hesitantly lets me go and I briskly walk to him as fast as this tight dress enables me to.

"What happened?" I ask redoing his bowtie and making him look less just fucked.

"He got a call. Something bad happened was all he told me." He explains as I fix his collar and reveal a hickey.

"Well, well looks like you two had fun." I say poking at it. He gives me a boyish smile.

"What happened here?" Lexie asks giving Trev a look.

"I had some fun." Trev answers and they leave arm in arm towards the dance floor, looking around for Christian but I see him talking to his mother and date, guess I'll call it a night.

**CHRISTIAN-**

"Why don't you dance with Selina?" My mother is parading her around telling everyone who will listen, that she's my date.

"Why don't you dance with her mom. She's more your date than mine."

"Well maybe if you would pay attention to Selina instead of _her_, she wouldn't be with me all the time"

"Look, I didn't even want to bring a date to this thing but you insisted. And don't speak about Ana that way." I hiss before storming off to the bar.

**.0.o.0.o. The end of event .o.0.o.0.**

"Christian I want you to take Selina home." My mother orders as I walk towards the lobby of the hotel. Since Ana didn't come back, my mother tied us together telling me to show her off but instead I sat with Mia keeping her company.

"Taylor can drop her off after me." She shakes her head and tries to respond but I'm outside and I need to talk to her.

"Ana." She's hugging Lexie goodbye but is still with her date Trev who I learned from Mia, is gay. "Can we talk, we didn't get to finish." I say and Trev walks away talking on his phone.

"Yea but Trev is staying at my parents house with me and it would be rude to leave him alone." she answers but Trev comes back telling us not to worry, shows her his phone and she drags him off to a Maybach a few cars down and pushes him inside before joining me.

I'm standing alone when Grace comes over with Selina again. She doesn't say a word as she continues to walk away but Selina stay put next to me.

"Let's go Chrissy." She hauls me off towards Taylor but stops when she notices Selina following.

"Taylor's dropping her off since my mother left her with me." She doesn't look happy so I end up dragging her off. In the car I sit in the middle angling my body towards Ana holding her hand tightly. having her here is like a dream, I hoped and prayed she would come back to me or that I would find her and now she's here. We pull up into Escala Luke helps Ana out, Taylor is still in the driver's seat to take Selina home.

"Taylor, take the night off and weekend after you drop her off." He nods and I take Ana's hand leading her to the elevator. When we enter my foyer I notice Ana fumbling with her dress.

"What are you doing?" I ask puzzled as she huffing with the fabric.

"My shoes. My feet are killing me." I kneel down in front of her and remove her stilettos.

"Wow. Where'd you go?" I say looking over her pretending I don't see her.

"Oh fuck off." She walks inside, looking around my penthouse. Grabbing her hand I lead us into the living area where she takes a seat on the sofa. She looks nervous like shes giving herself a pep talk.

"Where have you been Ana? I missed you terribly, I missed my best friend." Her mouth opens but she closes it when her phone starts ringing.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"No It's important." She runs out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her clutch is. She cursing fumbling with her phone.

"Who is it?" I ask when it rings again.

**ANA-**

"Hello."

"Ana" His voice tells me something isn't right.

"What is it?"

"You need to come to the hospital right now Ana." His voice breaks and I feel my world crumbling.

"What happened? Tell me?" I plead as he sobs into my ear.

"I can't, just get to Seattle Grace now." The call ends and I run to find my shoes Christian on my tail.

"What is it Ana, where are you going?" He takes one of the shoes from me putting it on the right foot.

"The hospital, I need to get to the hospital now." He nods helping me to the elevator then into his car in the garage. The drive to the hospital is quiet as he holds my hand tightly.

Once there I haul ass to where the elevators are at, pressing the button until the doors open. He's still holding my hand but I know once he see's who is here he wont want to be around me. The doors open and I bolt to the nurses station.

"I need to know where Logan Steele is!"

"Are you family?"

"He's my son!" She starts typing at her computer as Christian stands at the edge of the counter staring at me white as a ghost. so much for easing this onto him.

**xxxxx**

I re-worked this story into something else.

So technically it isn't a new story, for those guest reviews I'm sure I'm going to get.

All my links are in my bio!

Be sure to check out my Etsy store where I sell FSOG inspired gifts.

For a visual check out the pinterest board.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be a moment." The nurse replies and I want to yell at her to hurry. Looking over to Christian, he's staring at me as if I grew a second head, a creature he has seen for the first time.

"Ana." I turn following the voice and running to him.

"Where is he?" I ask as he envelops me in his arms. Noticing him wince I pull back. His lip is cut and swollen, his left eye is starting to bruise and he has a bandaged cut on his forehead and clothing is torn and dirty

"There was an accident. He wanted to surprise you, planned this trip all by himself. We arrived late this afternoon, he swore me to secrecy not to call you. When we were coming back from the farmers market, some drunk driver ran into my car, on Logan's side. I'm sorry Ana. I should have protected your boy." He explains as he sobs into my hair as he pulls me closer to him.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. It was an accident; you couldn't have known or prevented that." I soothe hugging him gently. We hold each other for a moment before a doctor in scrubs interrupts us.

"Are you Logan Steele's parents?"

"I'm his mother, how is my son?" I ask holding on to him as I watch the doctor closely.

"Under the circumstances, he's fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and set his femur. He'll be in a cast for a few weeks. He has no internal damage or bleeding. All vital organs were unharmed. He did suffer a concussion, which we'll watch closely, but aside from that, he's okay. When they wheel him in I'll have a nurse escort you to see him." He explains and a sense of relief washes over me. My boy is okay.

"He'll be okay. Thank the angels that he's okay." He murmurs as I hug him again.

"He's going to hate the cast." We both laugh knowing how active Logan is. He can never sit still, always finding trouble to get into.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asks and I know he's talking about Christian. I free my arms from around him and look back. He's still by the nurse's station looking on incredulously. He looks like a spooked animal, ready to run at any moment.

"No, I'll do it." I take a step forward to the waiting chairs but Christian bolts towards the elevators. I don't follow him as he steps inside hiding behind the people already inside.

"Give him time." The voice says placing a gently hand on my shoulder. I nod and turn to follow the nurse who is taking us to see our son.

**Three days later at Ana's parent's house. **

I haven't seen Christian since the day he found out I had a son. The only ones who knew were my parents. Having a pregnant fifteen year old daughter isn't something you want everyone to know about, especially with how elite my parents are.

"_You have shamed our family!" _Were the words my father repeated when I told them I was pregnant.

_"Who is the father? Tell me who the bastard is?"_ I couldn't bring myself to say his name, my mind stuck on the words my father had said before.

"_What do you plan on doing know? And you Anastasia! I raised you better!" _His words cut deep. I felt the disappointment in them; I saw it in his eyes. My mother couldn't look at me. I had let my family down. Do I regret it?

No. Not one bit.

Looking at the moving baby on the monitor, I didn't care what anyone thought of me. Hell yes I was scared shitless but looking at him suckling on his thumb, that all went away. I had a little being inside of me. I was going to be a mother to a little boy.

Eventually after my parents had time to process it all they set a plan for me, I left high school to get tutored at home and through hard work and the fact I was already ahead, I graduated two days before my sixteenth birthday and Logan decided to join the party later that evening with his grand entrance during dinner.

He was and still is the most precious thing I've ever seen.

My parents told everyone, while I was pregnant and after I had Logan, that I was visiting family in Europe. Lexie, being a smart cookie caught my mom in a lie one day after I gave birth. She was pissed for a while but when I explained everything to her she understood. The only thing I regret is leaving Christian without saying goodbye.

"Mommy?" My son's groggy voice breaks my reverie.

"Yes my love?" I kneel next to him bed brushing his curls back.

"I wanted to surprise you." He pouts his beautiful marked by little cuts.

"Oh but you did surprise me." I reply smiling at him, holding back the tears.

"Yea, but it wasn't the good kind of surprise."

"No it wasn't, but that's okay. I'm still very happy you're here." I place a gently kiss on his forehead and help him up so he can watch TV. There's a soft knock before my mother pokes her head in. With Logan focused on his show I step out.

"Honey, Christian's here. He's in the rose garden." She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, it's now or never." She nods and heads in with Logan as I make my way outside.

I find him sitting on the edge of the water fountain with his back to me. Taking in a lungful I walk towards him and sit. I don't say anything, giving him time to ask since I know he has many questions.

"So you and Elliot." He asks looking at me.

"It's not how it looks-" I answer but he cuts me off.

"When? How? Why didn't any one know?" His voice is harsh.

"Did you not hear me? Elliot is only my friend." He looks at me but I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"You have a son. Why didn't anyone know?"

"My parents thought it was best if we hid it. They were the only ones who knew. Then Lexie found out because my mother can't keep her lies straight. And now you know."

"When you were on vacation in Europe…"

"I went to live with an Aunt in Paris." He shakes his head.

"Where was Elliot? Why is he here? My mother told us he took off."

"He went to live in Spain and one day we ran into each other when I visited London when Logan was five. When he saw Logan he put two and two together and stuck to us like glue. He owns a successful construction business in Paris."

"Do you love him? Elliot. Do you love Elliot?" He asks and he looks like a child, lost and confused. I turn to face him, to make sure he listens to my words and believe them.

"Yes but not the way you're thinking. I have love for him, I'm grateful for what he's done. I already told you we're friends, nothing romantic is going on between us, now or ever. He is my friend, my sons uncle and that is it." He nods pleased with my answer. "There's one more thing you need to know. Logan is your son."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come again?" I don't know if I heard her right or I'm losing my mind. Did she say Logan is mine? Ana takes a deep breath before repeating herself.

"Logan is your son." She repeats and a wave of emotions flood through me that make my chest tighten that I have to stand up and walk away for a moment. Logan is my son, a son I never knew I had. Nine years lost because Ana didn't tell me. I missed everything because her and her parents decided it was best to hide it, they didn't care to tell me. How could they? I missed out on nine years; his first words, first steps, first day of school, all his milestone firsts I missed out on. Fisting my hair I turn to Ana and she looks scared, she should be since because of her I lost out on Logan's beginning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand and she shrinks back at my tone.

"We were young and -" I put my hand up to stop her.

"That's not a fucking excuse Ana, I'm his father, and I should have been told. That wasn't your decision to make, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbles before bursting into tears.

"Sorry isn't going to turn back the clock and give me the last nine years I lost of his life. Not only did you hurt me but you also hurt him by keeping us apart. You're nothing but a selfish person keeping him to yourself." My harsh words fuel her tears but it's true. She should've told me, I would've been there for her and she wouldn't have done this alone. "Did you even try to tell me?" I ask as I take a seat on the bench across from her.

"I wanted to, so many times I wanted to call you up but I never got the courage to do so. I'm sorry Christian and you're right I was selfish but I was scared. I didn't want to ruin your life you had goals and dreams that I knew would be thrown out the window if I told you." She explains but I can't see her reasoning.

"Un-fucking-believable, goals and dreams? Are you fucking kidding me? Those weren't MY dreams, those were my mother's. Do you even know what I do for a living? I own my company where I buy business that are failing and I flip them or merge them with others that are making a profit, I supply third world countries with food, supplies and jobs. I invest in up and coming small town business. I'm a fucking business man and that was my goal and dream." That was my second dream; my first was making the sobbing woman in front of me my wife. "Why the hell do you think you would've ruined my life?" I'm pacing now trying to still understand why she felt the need to keep this and take off.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that being a doctor was what you wanted, Grace said being with me would be bad for you, that she knew what was best. I didn't understand why she changed how she felt about me, I thought she liked me. She then eluded that she knew something about me and said it would be a burden to you, some how I knew she was referring to the baby."

"And you listened to her? You ran away from me because of what she said. I loved you Ana; I told you time and time again that I wanted to be with you, forever. Didn't that matter?"

"Of course it did but at the time I wanted what was best for you and I knew she was right. It would've been a burden." I shake my head in disbelief.

"It seems you didn't know me at all. We grew up together for Christ's sake; I told you I never wanted to be a doctor. Did you even love me? Because if you did you would've known those things." I start pacing again trying to control the anger before I say something I'll regret. This is all Grace's fault, that's why she hates Ana, she knew I had a child and kept that away. "This conversation is pointless and so are your reasons. I don't know who you are anymore or if I can trust you." She flinches at my words but I can't bring myself to feel sympathy for her right now. "Can I meet him?" She looks surprised, shocked even. I spent these past three days thinking, trying to grasp the realization that Ana and my brother have a child but I had it all wrong.

Ana and I have a child. A child I never knew about.

"Okay." We stand and I follow her up the path to the house with only the crunch of the gravel beneath our feet. She isn't the talkative bubbly Ana she usually is, she's instead nervous and jittery as she tries to wipe the tears away.

Standing in front of the pale blue door, laughter filters from the other side. He has the same laugh as Ana, a beautiful sound I love hearing.

"What's so funny?" Ana asks curious as to what I find amusing.

"He has the same laugh as you." Her carefree smile returns as she opens the door. A young boy lies on a twin bed with Ana's mother next to him. They're both laughing at the TV then his head turns toward us.

"Christian!" He's reaching out to me since he can't move with his leg in the neon green colored cast. I'm left speechless that he knows who I am yet I have never known of him before. I look at Ana who is equally shocked. His arms are still extended and my feet start moving until I reach his bed and take him in my arms careful not to hurt him.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask puzzled. He has all of Ana's features and the only proof that I was part of this conception are those gray eyes that are looking up at me.

"Uncle Lelliot told me about you. You're Christian, his only brother, the pain in his side. Whatever that means. He showed me pictures of you and he told me you're my dad." He explains running his small hands through my hair. I'm still stuck on the word _dad_ coming from his mouth. "Why do you have this color hair if you and he are brothers?" Very inquisitive.

"Well, he was adopted. We don't share the same blood but we are brothers." That seems to placate him but he's still playing with my hair, trying to style it into a Mohawk.

"Want to watch TV with me? Nana doesn't like action movies."

"Sure." Carla moves off the bed letting me take her spot. Ana has tears in her eyes but I can tell they are sad tears. Leaving us alone, Logan starts the movie back up. "What are you watching?" I ask trying to get comfortable.

"Man of Steel. Mom thinks the lead guy is hot, so does grandma. Lelliot says he's alright." He hands me he DVD and I side with Elliot. He's alright.

"What do you do?" He asks looking up at me.

"I run my company." I respond ruffling his blond locks.

"That's boring." He grins poking my chin. Half way through the movie Ana pokes her head in motioning me outside.

"I'll be right back buddy." I ruffle his hair and move towards Ana.

"Elliot's here, he's in my dads study." I nod and follow her down to the study. We stop in front of the door and Ana faces me but I don't give her a chance to speak as I enter the room. Elliot's standing in front of the windows with his hands in his pockets.

"Elliot." He stiffens a little and slowly turns around.

"Christian. It's been a while." He pulls back the chair and talks a seat, I see him wince but he plays it off. I take one of the chairs across him.

"Yea it has. There's a lot that has happened since. A lot of questions and hardly any answers."

"Yea, I heard you met Logan."

"Yea, he's Ana's twin but with my eyes." Elliot's face lights up with amusement.

"I wanted to tell you about him, tell everyone but I knew that wasn't my place and Ana always changed the subject. There were days were I wanted to call you but then I risked losing them, I figured if she was able to run the first time, she could've done it again. " I sit quietly, letting everything sink in. "I don't know why she left in the first place; she never wanted to talk about it."

"Mother is part of the reason why. She somehow managed to find out and told Ana a baby would be a burden to me and Ana doubting my love believed that load of crap. She was already planning to run before mom told her that, I guess those words were the nail in the coffin. I missed nine years because of them thinking they knew what was best for me. I don't know what I did for Ana to doubt me, yea it would've been hard being a dad at 15 but we would've figured some sort of system. I wouldn't have left her high and dry."

"Damn, I guess that's why mom hates her then or half of the reason why but you can't beat yourself up now. Yes it sucks that you missed that time of his life but now you know and have him here. All you can do is move forward and be the best dad you can be. As for Ana, man, I don't know. Give it time." He offers but I can't give it time.

"I can't trust her. I'm so angry with her over this; I never imagined she would hurt me like this."

"I get it; I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes but people make mistakes Christian and don't think for once that girl doubted your love. She was head over heels in love with you then and she still is now."

I doubt that, if she did she wouldn't have taken my child away, "I don't want to talk about Ana anymore. I'm mad at her and at you too." I growl at him as I stand from my seat and make my way back to my son. I have nine years to catch up on.

**XXXXX**

Few things escaped from me in the last chapter but I fixed them.

**Ana only slept with Christian, whatever happened in the first version of this story, forget it. **

**(The first version never happened:))**

**Links in my bio!**


End file.
